Kuzumochi Shohana
(Formerly) ; , | birthday = | status = Alive | residence = (Formerly) Cupidon | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Doki Doki no Mi | dfename = Heart Heart Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of a beating heart | dftype = }} "Pink General" Kuzumochi Shohana is a pirate, and now the cook of the Marching Pirates headed by the Lancaster Hecate. Formerly the captain of the Lovebird Pirates, Sho was easily defeated at the hand of the Grey General and was soon after assimilated into the ranks of the Marching Pirates. As the Pink General of the Marching Pirates, it is Sho's responsibility to cast the Marching Pirates and their captain in a favorable light, painting them as former criminals being rehabilitated through service to the World Government. Appearance Shohana is the embodiment of ambiguous beauty, or so he believes, and carries himself accordingly. He does his best to keep up his appearance completely androgynous. His body is short and slender, and though lacking any visible musculature holds the strength of an experienced warrior within. His three sizes are B77-W60-H73 (B30.6"-W24"-28.7"). Sho’s complexion is a pale pink shade, a compliment to his wild rose-colored hair. He has bangs cut short to frame his forehead and the sides of his face, though the rest of his hair is left long enough to fall to his waist. He usually keeps it braided and tied in ribbons of various colors and materials. His hair possesses a prominent white streak on the left side; Sho often hints that the streak was not present before meeting Hecate. Sho possesses delicate, feminine facial features. His eyebrows, while thin, are perfectly sculpted. His eyes are large, what can only be described as “doe-y”, and they are almost always filled with one emotion or another. His lashes are long, colored a shade of pink similar to his hair, a nice contrast to the violet of his irises. Sho possesses a number of tattoos decorating his body, though they are usually hidden beneath clothing due to their positioning. On his right forearm is a small bow with heart shaped arms and an arrow notched, primed to fire. The small of his back sports a heart with angel wings that wrap around his sides ever so slightly. As with any pirate, he also possesses a number of scars. Though much like his tattoos, they are mostly covered by his clothing. The most prominent of these scars is a large “x” like mark that spans most of his chest, centered directly over his heart, gained during his battle with Hecate. Gallery Sho Full.jpg|Sho's full appearance. Sho Dress.jpg|"Queen of Hearts" Sho. Personality Relationships Marching Pirates Lancaster Hecate: Despite being his "captain", Sho bears a hate-fueled grudge towards Hecate due to his crushing defeat at the Shichibukai's hands.... Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Dark Cabaret Hard Rock Heavy Metal Songbird Marksmanship Culinary Expertise Attack Cuisine Devil Fruit Haki Weapons History Past Trivia *Sho's appearance is based on that of "Rider of Black" Astolfo from Fate. *This character is based on the author as well as his favorite Shichibukai, in equal measure. **The Mero Mero and Doki Doki share many properties, aesthetic or otherwise, however the former draws upon emotions already present within one's target while the latter is capable of implanting them. References Category:Characters Category:Newkamas Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Marching Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users